山中小屋
}} The Middle Mountain Cabins are a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background A privately-owned corner of the Appalachians, the owners of the Middle Mountain Cabins made a living by renting them out. Though Spartan when it came to furnishings and amenities, they were a popular choice with hunters and required only modest upkeep. One peculiarity of the owners was that they insisted on giving welcome baskets to guests. They accepted them, even though few of them had a pressing need for three types of flavored honey and a dresser sachet. Nobody complained however, and by late 2076 they had regular visitors, hunting the the large herds of deer and elk throughout the area.Middle Mountain Cabins terminal entries The visitor numbers increased as the Sino-American War worsened and people sought respite from the dreary reality. In February 2077, the owners booked the cabins solid through the next two months and even decided to strip radios from the cabins, to let their guests enjoy the peace and quiet. However, as the situation deteriorated, they started pondering shuttering the business and converting the cabins into a shelter. Although no binding decision was made, the idea stayed at the back of their heads through June. When the Great War came, they stayed at the cabins, but the nuclear fallout from the attacks started drifting into their area. At first, only the animals were affected, but on October 30, a week after the attacks, George, one of the owners, came down with radiation sickness.Middle Mountain Cabins terminal entries He died a few days later, on November 2, 2077, as his partner was away on a scavenging trip. Someone broke into their cabin, killed George, and took the stockpiled supplies. The other owner buried George and abandoned the cabins, entrusting them to anyone who came afterwards, only asking a prayer for poor folks like George.Middle Mountain Cabins terminal entries Layout This location is a campground with three small cabins and an outhouse surrounding a central campfire area with a cooking station. There are numerous wood piles from which wood scraps can be collected here. 值得注意的物品 * 布萊格的筆記 - 小屋外烹飪工作台附近的餐桌上 * 安息吧 - 在東側的小屋後面，釘在George的墳上木板。 * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** One on the desk next to the Pioneer Scout terminal in the southern cabin. ** One in the southwest cabin, on a shelf just above the fireplace. * Two potential magazines: * Inside the outhouse. * Inside the toolshed on the eastern edge of the location, on top of a cabinet. * Royal jelly - Consumable, in a basket next to the grave of George. It is one of only two locations in the game. * Mini nuke - Inside the toolshed, on a crate. * Power armor chassis with raider power armor pieces - In front of the middle cabin. * Random armor/weapon plan - Inside the most southern cabin, on the dining table. * Random recipe - On a table next to the cooking station. * Random armor mod - In a shelf, inside the southern cabin. * Random power armor mod - On a desk, inside the most eastern cabin. * Two random weapon mods: ** Inside the southwest cabin, on top of a wine rack. ** Inside the most southern cabin, on the dining table. Appearances The Middle Mountain Cabins appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Middle Mountain Cabins 1.png|Magazine location (Outhouse) Middle Mountain Cabins 2.png|Bobblehead location (Scout cabin) Middle Mountain Cabins 3.png|Bobblehead location (West cabin) Middle Mountain Cabins 4.png|Magazine location (Eastern tool shack) en:Middle Mountain Cabins es:Cabañas Middle Mountain ru:Домики на средней горе uk:Будиночки на середній горі Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations